What animal are you?
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: WAIT!WHAT IS HAPPENING?Why is Natsu turning red and getting scales? Why is Gray growing fur? Why is Erza growling at me? And wait! Why am I shrinking. The wholeguild is turning into animals because of that stupid page! 'NO it was not my fault or Levy's! Your jumping to conclusions' Didsomeone curse us? It's up to NekoLucy to find out who! Nalu,Mireed,Jerza,Gale,Gruvia,Rowen(MORE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It's too late now..

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia, the city of Fiore. The sky was clear as the sun was shining, the cool summer breeze was blowing as the birds chirped and-

F that theory.

The guild called Fairy Tail was anything but peaceful:-

Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual as guild members cheered them on, shouting and laughing, drinking, some talking or just plain ignoring the fight.

Lissana cheered Natsu on as he hit Gray with a flaming fist.

Juvia was cheering Gray on as he used an ice-make shield to block and Juvia suddenly fainted as he absentmindedly took off his shirt.

Macao, Cana, And Wakaba were having a drink off as they laughed giddily. Laki walking up and down in Mira's place serving them drinks since she was so busy.

Erza was at the bar eating strawberry cake and talking to Mirajaine; who was stuck in between talking to Erza or trying to take all the bets coming her way.

You know the usual bets with fights, or who would confess their feelings first, or who the first couple might be…regular things in Mira's world of match-making.

Wendy was petting Charla as she talked to Romeo.

Charla glaring at Happy and the fish in-front of her that was from who she liked to call 'male cat'. She sighed and turned her head the next way.

Elfman and Evergreen were arguing over something stupid as Bickslow kept teasing them about being a couple, to which they both denied blushing.

Freed was at the quietest corner of the guild he could find searching for blonde hair and looking at 'long white hair' in between glances.

Jet and Droy were constantly looking around for Levy, and then it hit them! The library!

Jet ran down the stairs to the library as Droy panted as he tried to catch up.

'Flame shit why'd you stop fighting me!' Gray shouted as Natsu suddenly stopped fighting with this weird look on his face.

Natsu didn't respond as Lisanna looked at him with concern.

'What's wrong Natsu?' He simply shook his head as an answer and walked to the bar over to Mira and Erza.

He finally remembered why he stopped fighting. He sat down on a stool and crossed his legs as he leaned close to Mira.

'Mira, have you seen Luce anywhere or at all today?' He asked.

'Oh I haven't seen her much today, last time I saw her I think- well I haven't seen her today I was so busy sorry… I guess someone really misses her, huh?' She said holding glasses and smiling at Natsu.

'n-no' He said quietly blushing.

'Then why are you blushing ne, Natsu-kun' Lisanna joined in.

_Yes she did have a crush on Natsu, but her sisters match-making skills passed on to her instantly! And as soon as she saw Lucy and Natsu talking one day, she said I have got to get them together!_

'I'm not blushing li's my face is just hot from my body heat…so do you know where Luce is?'

Erza had finished her third cake and moved on to the next when she said. 'I saw her and Levy go downstairs to the library.'

'Of course' He scoffed face palming. 'Thanks' he said running away down stairs.

**With Lucy and Levy in the library**

'Gajeel for the last time just sit there and read a book or something! Stop bugging me im reading!' Levy said standing up to go by Lucy.

'Whatever shrimp' he said sitting down on an old lounge chair and putting his feet up. He sensed two presences behind a book shelf, but didn't bother because they weren't worth the effort; he already knew who they were.

'What'cha doin Lu' Levy said looking down at the papers Lucy was trying to read.

'I found these old scrolls but im trying to figure out what they might be about, you know rack my brain a bit' _and get away from a certain fire mage_ she thought.

Jet and Droy stood behind a bookshelf admiring Levy and glaring at Gajeel.

Levy snatched the papers.

'Let me seeeee...' She said putting on her glasses and concentrating.

'Beware all ye who read this, for you will be turned into animals' she started.

Lucy and Levy snickered at that.

'Must be a trick' Gajeel said to them as he closed his eyes for a short nap.

'Lets read it anyway' Lucy said.

She eyed the papers for a minute before she said. 'I can't understand this piece, it's in English at some pieces, and then a weird writing right here and here.' She pointed.

'Let me see' Levy said bringing the paper a bit closer to her side.

'Ouxy idntsd dhece gmy wrfnaign osh wno ouxy llhas ebb curdes, evyeoenr aonrub ouxy llhas wno ebb curdes!'

Before Levy actually realized what the words meant, a bright light shone over them as they looked at each other fearing for the worst.

'LEVY!' Jet and Droy shouted as they started to shine too.

Gajeel was still sleeping, as Levy and Lucy shone even brighter. Light started to glow around him too.

Natsu came down the stairs as he saw all this and instantly ran for Lucy.

'LUCYYY!' He said sprinting towards her as he too started to shine bright.

'It was too late..' Levy thought as she looked around, She didn't care anymore, maybe if she shouted out the translated version everything would turn normal. She shouted the translation out to Lucy.

_You didn't heed my warning so now you shall be cursed, everyone around you to shall now be cursed…_


	2. TROLLLLLL

i love being a troll update tommorow XD


	3. what the hell just happened?

Me:Hello I updated as promised, so no more trolling,...it's fun though. Here I go im gonna start the chapter.

Don't forget to review minna, but you don't need to review if you sont want to!

Have fun and enjoy the chappie!

Previously on the last chapter..

It was a normal day for the guild fairy tail until Levy and Lucy found a weird paper and now there is a bright light shining around Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, and Natsu.

Levy hoped this was a bad dream as she had her eyes closed.

When she opened them, she proved herself wrong as the light still surrounded them and they could not see each other.

Levy started to get scared as their bodies rose off the ground, and suddenly dropped to the ground with a thud. The light was gone as their butts hurt from the drop.

"What the hell just happened"Natsu was the first to speak."You okay Luce?"

"Yeah..well I think?"She said getting up and helping Levy up.

"It was a prank I tell ya"Gajeel said.

"Explain the shining light that lifted us off the ground then!"Levy said angrily.

"For all you know someone in the guild could have been a spy or something and used his or her magic to make the light and someone else could have had a magic power that can lift people.

"Um does anyone else feel tingly? "Jet asked as his body to twitch.

"Jet you don't look to well, actually you look a bit yellow..."Droy said.

"You ok?"Levy asked.

"I'm okay now that you asked."

Gajeel scoffed.

All of a sudden Jet started to cry out in pain as he turned yellow.

He started to crawl on all fours as everyone backed away.

Alight took over Jet and disappeared just as quickly.

The only thing is Jet wasn't there anymore. There was an animal in his place.

Lucy was the first to speak.

'Eh-em…JET YOU'RE A FREAKING CHEETAH!'

Levy started to scream as Droy screamed and Lucy screamed.

Natsu and Gajeel tried to calm the girls down.

But that didn't help when…

'Would you all stop screaming I'm fine.' Jet said.

'A-A-Are you freaking talking…'Lucy pointed down at Jet.

'Wait Lu- chan I just realized something….WE'RE ALL GONNA TURN INTO ANIMALS.'

They started to run around screaming again and panicked.

Natsu realized something.

'If he's an animal then why is he talking?'

Everyone froze as they realized Natsu was right, and thought over his question.

'I don't know….maybe I should take a look at that paper again.' Levy said turning around.

Confusion and filled Levy as she turned around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_The paper was gone…just as if it just vanished into thin air.._


	4. Wow Natsu

For was in her life, Levy thought that she might be able get over being scared, but there was no such luck today.

'I-I-It's gone…like it just vanished into thin air or something.' Levy said trembling.

Lucy strted to shake too. 'Did anyone notice all the books and papers disappeared too.'

They looked around and realized she was right:- Empty book shelves. No papers in sight, just emptiness..

Just then they all saw a bright light hit Gajeel, Droy, and Natsu.

They all groaned in pain as the light disappeared just as quickly.

When Lucy looked down, her heart melted from the cuteness overload.

Droy was a fluffy panda, as he backed away from an angry looking…..black cat.

Guess that was Gajeel..

'Don't hurt me' Droy screamed.

'WHY AM I A F*****G CAT!' He snarled.

'Calm down Gajeel." Levy said picking him up. 'Who's the shrimp now huh?'

Gajeel blushed as she held him, luckily his black fur covered that.

'What about Natsu?' Lucy asked looking around.

'Behind you!' He said.

'N-Natsu?... your still part human.. only your turnig red….and you have scales..' Lucy said.

'OOH! Maybe I'll be a dragon!'

'No fair! Why am I a fricking cat!'Gajeel yelled at the top of his tiny lungs.

Just then a bright light shone over Natsu and disappeared.

When everyone, including Lucy looked down, there was an akward silence.

Gajeel started laughing his head off , pounding his tiny gists up and down on Levy's arm.

'What? Do I look cool!'He jumped up and down.

Droy laughed unable to contain his laughter.

'I guess it only happens to dragon slayers.' Levy said.

'What only happens to dragon slayers?' Natsu asked.

Natsu had red scales-ish things on his body, alright, but he also had a pinkish-redish colored 'skin'.

I guess you could call it rose?

'What only happens to dragon slayers?' Natsu repeated.

Lucy took out her makeup mirror.

'You're a cat.' Lucy said as Natsu deadpanned.


	5. So what should we do now?

_Previously on the last chapter:-_

_Gajeel started laughing his head off, pounding his tiny fists up and down on Levy's arm._

_'What? Do I look cool!' He jumped up and down._

_Droy laughed unable to contain his laughter._

_'I guess it only happens to dragon slayers.' Levy said._

_'What only happens to dragon slayers?' Natsu asked._

_Lucy took out her makeup mirror._

_'You're a cat.' Lucy said as Natsu deadpanned._

**Chapter 5- So what now?**

'I-I-I'm ,…. I'm ….I'M A CAT!' Natsu looked at his fur and his tail.

Gajeel, Jet, Droy, and even Levy laughed as they saw the 'great' fire dragon slayer in such a small form.

This was the same person who stopped the dragons and closed the gate.

**(A/N: didn't really happen, just made up that piece, I don't think they closed the gate yet…)**

They just couldn't believe he was a cat now….

'It's okay Natsu you're a cute cat!' Lucy said scooping Natsu in her arms, who was now blushing.

Lucy turned serious as the laughter died down from her guild mates.

'Levy what should we do now? You think freed or Wendy or maybe even Master could help us?' Lucy said.

Lucy turned to the book and started to glare at it.

'Stupid book, with a stupid curse.' She thought over and over, hugging Natsu to her chest tightly.

Natsu started to make fake choking noises until he got bored and started to fall asleep.

Levy petted Gajeels fur absentmindedly ignoring his protests of why she was petting him.

'I don't know Lu-chan..'

Gajeel sighed as she petted his fur, finally giving in.

Jet and Droy stood there, staring in space, trying to think of a solution.

Natsu had fallen asleep in Lucy's arms, her chest acting as a soft pillow.

Everyone stood there thinking quietly…..well in Natsu's case sleeping quietly.

'These two dragonslayers are cats, so maybe….. I have no idea..' Levy thought.

'How can we reverse the spell..' Lucy thought glaring at the book again.

Just then there was a loud boom was heard from upstairs, and a very, very, bright light shone as you heard screams of pain, as it quickly disappeared.

'Oh no' Levy thought.

'MINNA!' Lucy and Levy shouted dashing up the stairs.

Gajeel held on for his life as Natsu woke up not really paying attention the loud boom he heard.

'LET'S GO!' Jet ran ahead of them.

_He was a cheetah. Remember?..._

They all ran quickly fearing for the worst.

….But weren't they forgetting something…

_…PANT…._

_…PANT…_

'Hey guys…..wait up!' Droy said struggling up the stairs.

**Sorry if it's too short.**

**I'm ending it here for tonight. BIG thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I'm not just saying this... you guys are awesome. (If you're a girl I'm sorry I called you 'guy' I call lots of people guy, and or guys). Thank you anyway J don't forget to review. But you don't need to if you don't want to. Bye Ni~ Signed Carly-chan.**


	6. What's happening

**Normal P.O.V**

Erza had finished her third cake and moved on to the next when she said. 'I saw her and Levy go downstairs to the library.'

'Of course' He scoffed face palming. 'Thanks' he said running away down stairs.

'I'm pretty sure Natsu likes Lucy ...anyone else' Mirajaine said watching Natsu run down the stairs.

'Mira-nee we should try and get them together again!'

'N-Natsu and Lucy as a couple...' Erza dropped her fork on her plate.

She blushed imagining a pink haired little girl.

'Speaking of couples…..how's Jellal Erza...' Lisanna and Mira said evilly at the same time.

'w- w- w who's this Jellal you both speak of' She blushed not making any eye contact. She looked down at her cake.

Mira suddenly turned into her delinquent self.

'Don't play dumb Erza you know who Jellal Fernandez is! You even almost kissed him!' Mira practically shouted.

'OH YEAH! WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU AND LAXUS!' Erza shouted as Mira blushed and turned quiet, attracting the attention of certain members.

'U-um maybe you to are taking this to far...why don't we just go back to talking about Natsu and Lucy-san!' Lisanna said smiling nervously.

How could she not be nervous?

Standing in front of these two: - Titania and Satan Soul Mira, her sister. Especially since they were mad right now.

'Lisanna your not one to talk when are you gonna tell Bickslow how you feel!' Mira said as Erza smiled at her.

A small boom was heard downstairs, a very very, small one.

But the guild was very loud so it was not heard, and could be mistaken for one of the many chairs flying around.

'D-did you hear that?' Erza said looking around and alert.

'Hear what?' Mira and Lisanna said looking at her.

'Oh never mind.' She said pushing that feeling of alert away.

She went back to her cake.

'What were we talking about again...?' Lisanna said.

'…' Erza thought...

'Natsu and Lucy! ' Mira smiled as she rinsed a plate over the sink.

'Oh right.' Erza said happy that they forgot about her and Jellal.

Mira and Lisanna gave her quick glances saying. 'We didn't forget...we'll get your response later.

Mira smirked as she went back to cleaning her dishes.

Just then a very very very VERY bright light was seen shining over the whole guild and a loud boom was seen.

People screamed in pain.

Mira tried to look around for Lisanna and her guild members, but the light shone everywhere making it hard to see.

She heard Erza drop her fork once again and looked towards the sound.

Mira looked at Erza before the light engulfed them both and thought.

'What's happening…'


	7. Iv'e got a plan

_Previously on the last chapter_

_Mira tried to look around for Lisanna and her guild members, but the light shone everywhere making it hard to see._

_She heard Erza drop her fork once again and looked towards the sound._

_Mira looked at Erza before the light engulfed them both and thought._

_'What's happening…'_

The light disappeared as everyone dropped to the ground.

Lucy and Levy gasped as they entered the main building of the guild.

Jet stopped in his tracks and stared, at that same moment Droy made his way up the steps.

They saw everyone scattered over the floor, tables,..everywhere.

Lucy ran behind the bar to see Mira lying on the ground.

She set Natsu on the table as she shook Mira.

'Mirajaine!...Wake up!'

Mira opened her eyes slowly.

'Lucy..'

'Mira what happened up here?'

Mirajaine stood up and retold the events and decided to leave out how they talked about her and Natsu.

Lucy's face got serious.

'I see..'

Lucy picked Natsu back up as Mira saw him for the first time.

She squealed. 'IS THAT NATSU'

She took Natsu (more like snatched in Lucy's opinion) from Lucy and spun him around in her arms.

'Lucy help! Mirajaine I want my Lucy!' He cried as she started to spin him even faster, his motion-sickness starting to kick in.

Mirajaine stopped spinning Natsu and smiled slyly at Lucy.

'You want _your _ Lucy, huh?' She said emphasizing the word your.

Natsu gulped as Lucy blushed.

'Y-Yeah,..I brought her to the guild, and she's my partner, and...She's just mine.' He said childishly turning his head away from Lucy and Mirajaine.

'I see..' Mira said slowly and handing Natsu back to Lucy.

'Follow me Mira'

'Sure, where we goin' she smiled.

'We need to make a plan with Levy while she's still trying to wake up the members of the guild.'

'A plan...but why?'

'You'll see' Lucy said holding onto Natsu tighter.


End file.
